


first tradition

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, M/M, tradition, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan and phil’s first christmas as a couple, so they get a tree and decorate.





	first tradition

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Dan asked, walking beside Phil down the cold street. They could see their breath as their chests heaved from walking. Neither were sure why they were out this late, but neither cared. Phil has suggested going to look at trees and have one delivered the next day. Dan thought that could be fun, but he still was hesitant about everything.

“Of course Dan, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t mean it.” Phil glanced over to him, smiling.

The sun had set hours ago. The moon had risen and taken its place by now. Dan was nervous to be around Phil still to say the least. They had only known about a year. They met in Dan’s workplace around the holidays the year before. They were crowded and busy and Dan’s nerves weren’t stable. Being busy for the holidays never settled well with him in any situation. People always expected things made quick and muttered under their breath when it wasn’t.

Dan remembers that day so very well. He remembers how that day things hadn’t been going well for him. He rushed around in the morning after oversleeping. A panic had settled in his stomach as he had fallen down the stairs trying to pull up his pants with one hand. his shoes were in the other hand despite his failing and dropping one not even a moment ago.

Phil didn’t come into the picture until later that morning. Where Dan works is about a twenty-minute walk from his house. But he managed to make it in about ten - he _still_ has no idea he pulled that off. His shift had started at 10:30, but Dan didn’t make it through the door until 11:40. Dan had rushed through the door and instantly ran face first into someone.

To this day he doesn’t really have any idea what happened. All he knows is there was a body against his and then a hot substance on his skin, and the sound of the bag hitting the floor.

But here they are. Almost a year later and Dan is dating the boy he ran into in the coffee shop. If it didn’t happen to him, he never would have believed it. It was a scene right out of a cheesy romance movie that is unbelievably predictable.

There was one thing that excited Dan is this year he wasn’t spending Christmas alone. Granted him and Phil have only been together for four months, but he was excited. Since he moved away from home every year he usually works on Christmas Eve. Which meant he spends Christmas alone. Occasionally his nana would drive down to visit him, but that was rare itself. And Phil knew that.

In the short time he knew Dan, Phil had learned an awful lot about him. Dan was very hesitant at first though. His worry was being too much for Phil to deal with, but now he thinks he was silly for feeling that way.

_“Dan,” Phil said, his eyes gazing up from his laptop and looked over at Dan._

_Dan was laying on Phil’s couch, his head resting on Phil’s pillow and his eyes were drooping. He had just got done working a thirteen-hour shift. He hated when he had to work long days such as this. It involved him trying to rush and make drinks as fast and accurate as he could, and then when he would mess up? That’s when he was ridiculed and he would hear the customer complain and criticize him. They didn't care that he was trying to remake their drink with shaking hands. Working long shifts also meant him trying to clean booths and tables. It meant hours of him rushing around while some of his coworkers stood there and watched._

_“Hm?” Dan made a noise and looked over._

_“Why don’t you come over and spend Christmas with me?”_

_Looking over, Dan stared at him confused. His mind was foggy though, and he thought that his ears were deceiving him. But they weren’t._

_Dan shrugged a bit and looked back to the tv. “‘M dunno-“ he rubbed his eyes - “Weren’t you going back home for a week?”_

_Phil shook his head and smiled. “No, I told mum something came up and I couldn’t come over.”_

_“Your mum was fine with that?”_

_“Well-“ Phil rubbed the back of his head and blushed._

_“You told her you have a boyfriend didn’t you?” Dan knew Phil was nervous to tell them. Not for reasons that were painful to bear for him but for him himself. Phil worried he and Dan sometimes wouldn’t last and he didn’t want to introduce him yet in the case it didn't work out._

_“She suspects it?” Phil said and then laughed. “But she hinted at wanting to meet whoever ‘this person is’ as she put it”_

_Nodding, Dan rubbed his eyes and went back to looking at the tv._

_“So will you?” Phil asked._

_“Will I what?”_

_Rolling his eyes Phil threw one of the toss pillows beside him at Dan._

_Shrieking, Dan glared over at him. “Jerk.”_

_“I want you to run away to Paris with me,” Phil said in an exaggerating tone. “Spend Christmas with me you dork.”_

_“I -“ Dan sighed. “Okay.”_

Since then, Dan’s heard how excited Phil is for this. Dan didn’t want to really, but for Phil, Dan was acting excited for him. And he doesn’t regret that. He adored how excited Phil gets telling him about the traditions he and his family have every year.

“You guys really sit around and play who wants to be a millionaire?” Dan asked, raising his brow and looking over at him.

“Yes!” Phil laughed and smiled, shaking his head. “On the old PlayStation, we have as well.”

“Interesting tradition I suppose.” Dan smiled, removing his hands from his pockets. Very quickly then after he felt the cold touch of Phil’s hand brush up against his before Phil grabbed his hand. Both their cold and frostbitten hands were intertwined and Dan felt the heat rush to his face.

“Wanna go get a tree?” Phil asked, looking at him.

“Isn’t it a bit dark for that?”

"No one said it had to be a real tree." Phil shrugged and looked at him and then back to the road. He turned them down a different, a route Dan didn’t know. He kept his hand intertwined with Phil’s, blushing each time he looked down.

“That’s cute.”

“Wh- what is?” Dan asked him.

“You blushing.”

Opening his mouth to say something Dan could _physically_ feel himself blushing. He could feel the bear rushing to his cheeks and a crimson shade staying. Phil chuckled softly and playfully nudged Dan with his shoulder.

The two of them were content with everything in their relationship. They were at the point where Dan always came over after his shift even if Phil was in school. He’d just hang out and wait for him to get home. Sometimes he’d take a nap, most times he would just watch tv and make Phil something to eat for when he got back. Phil didn’t mind though, he thought Dan had a talent and passion for cooking that Dan maybe just didn’t see.

Heading down the road, Phil took them to one of the shops that were still open this late. A wave of warmth crashed on them once they walked through the doors and Dan sighed in relief. The cold had bitten at his skin for far too long. His cheeks, despite his profound blushing, were red and cold to the touch. The tip of his nose as well, it was a dim red.

“Come on,” Phil said, dragging him back through the shop. Dan was looking at the things passing by, mainly candy. He wanted to buy some for Phil as he knew Phil had a giant sweet tooth. But they kept walking back. Other than them and a few people passing here and there the store was deserted. Which neither of them minded.

“You’re not kidnapping me are you?”

Phil looked at him and started laughing. A genuine laugh that made butterflies flutter in Dan’s stomach in a way he wishes he understood. All he knew was Phil made him feel ways he had never felt before.

“Come on, help me pick one.” Phil nudged him again, stopping in front of the artificial Christmas trees. The shelves were a mess, people rushing around, Dan figures. The boxes were in different spots and crooked. It was sad but amusing for some reason.

Looking at Phil, Dan raised his brow. “How am I suppose to help you? Just pick one.”

“Yeah but Dan size matters.”

The two were quiet for a moment before they burst out in a fit of laughter. Dan clutched his side and Phil leaned against the shelves. Tears started to pool in Dan’s eyes. A sharp pain struck his side and he held it muttering _ow ow ow_.

“Wh - What’s wrong?” Phil managed to say through his fit of laughter.

“M- “ Dan tried talking. He just couldn’t get the words out. Laughter just took over him once again. He clutched his side as he started to laugh again. “Hu - hurts, side.” He managed to get out.

Phil stared at him before laughing again and shaking his head once more. “Well done love,” he chuckled rubbing Dan’s side gently for a moment until Dan could speak again.

Leaning into him, Dan hummed. “Just pick one, they’re all the same.”

“They are not!”

 

“They are too. A Christmas tree is a Christmas tree.”

 

“Oh Dan, you’re cute but wrong.” Phil stood, scanning the different boxes. “Here help me get this one.”

-

Dan was tired. His eyes were starting to drop but he wasn’t letting himself fall asleep anytime soon. He was staying the night with Phil but the two were up decorating. They both were dressed comfortably and the floor was a mess. Dan was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and one of Phil’s university hoodies. Which may be his favorite hoodie. Dan enjoyed wearing Phil’s more than his, just because it smelled like him. Two cups half filled with hot chocolate that was cooling down were sitting on the coffee table behind him. The smell of them traveled through the room and made him drool. But Dan wasn't willing to admit that.

 

Dan was sitting on the floor and Phil was standing above him, putting the tree together. Dan was sitting and watching him. Phil was standing trying to connect the last branch to the rod in the middle after dropping it a few times before. His hair was covering his eyes and his tongue was sticking out a bit in concentration.

“There!” Phil said excitedly once he finally got the last piece connected. He stepped back to admire his work and reached down to grab his drink. Humming, he took a drink and felt a warmth of relief on him when the drink warmed him.

“I told you I would have helped-“ Dan looked up at him - “But no.” He dragged out the ‘o’ sound to make his point.

“Shh, I did it didn’t I? Come on though, we can still decorate.”

 

Dan checked the time on his phone. 2:03.

“Phil it’s two in the morning.”

“So? Come on,” Phil smiled, walking over and picking a box up and sat it on the couch. Inside was a mess of lights and tinsel and a few baubles at the bottom.

Standing up Dan went over and helped Phil get a string of lights from the box. The two stood there untangling them for about five minutes. Carefully taking them over, Dan bent down and plugged the lights in and started to wrap them around the bottom. He entangled the lights in the bottom branches and slowly worked his way up.

“The lights have different modes,” Phil said helping Dan once he made his way to the middle of the tree.

“Modes?”

“Yeah-“ Phil finished stringing the lights at the top of the tree while Dan went and grabbed the tinsel- “Watch.”

Dan stood there with tinsel wrapped around him, causing Phil to giggle. He did something and the lights started to flicker. There were two colors of blue and white that were showing. But it was still pretty to see.

“And then-“ Phil did the same thing again and the lights started to flash quickly in an unusual sequence. “And now,” Phil trailed off, changing the lights colors multiple times. From red and green to purple and back to blue. Phil had a smile on his face that Dan adored. “The first one is my favorite though.”

Smiling, Dan laid his head on Phil, prompting him to wrap his arms around him. Humming Dan smiled. Phil was warm and had a comforting touch.

“Come on,” Phil said and started to sway them gently. “We can decorate the rest of the tree and watch Christmas movies till we fall asleep.”

“Is that gonna be a tradition of ours? Decorating at two in the morning then watching Christmas movies?”

Phil smiled and kissed the top of Dan’s head gently. “If you want it to be love.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this you can find me on tumblr @festiveplushies!


End file.
